Rejection
by Imaginewhirledpeas
Summary: What happens when James gets rejected by Lily one agagin? It's only T because I used a slightly naughty word. PS: I accidently called James green-eyed in there, but I know that he actually had hazel.


Disclaimer; I don't own anything. I don't own these poor Harry Potter characters or this really good song by the Beetles. If you sue me, all you'll get is a pink cell phone, a small laptop without Microsoft or a disc drive, and a slightly slow, white shit-Zhou poodle mix who responds to the name Cabo.

Rejection

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were coming back from a cold day in Hogsmeade. They planned on relaxing in their dorm room until it was dinner time. As they held hands going up the spiral staircase, they heard loud music coming from their dorm room.

Both looking rather confused, they released their grasp and ran up the stairs. (This was rather difficult because they still head on mittens, coats, scarves, and boots.) When they reached the door, they found it open slightly with the knob rattling with the loud music.

Upon investigation, they found their best friend and fellow Marauder, James Potter sitting on his bed. His hair was messy in the bad way. It wasn't neatly askew as usual, but a just got out of bed after a night of drinking bad. His face and eyes were red and he had tears running down his thin face. James also didn't have his glasses on, which was never a good sign. The last time they hadn't seen him with his glasses on was when he ran into Professor McGonagall nude in her office.

Remus realized the music was coming from a Muggle boom box that Prongs was holding in his lap like a teddy bear. He racked his brain from his recent Muggle studies lessons (this lesson being music) and realized this song was called One is the Loneliest Number by a popular band called the Beetles. Their professor told them that it was known as a rejection song because it described how lonely being by yourself is.

He turned down the music with his wand from across the room. James didn't seem like he noticed the change in volume. He didn't seem like he noticed anything as all. He was just crying and staring into space.

Sirius, being a long time bestie to James, peeled off his layers of thick winter accessories and ran to his bedside. He took the radio off James' lap and put it on the ground. He gave him a handkerchief and told him to wipe his tears and act like a man. Remus did what makes him happy when he's sad; he gave him a box of chocolates.

They tried to console their friend but it wouldn't work. After four or five minutes of trying to gently lift his spirits, Sirius just shook the man. James seemed to jolt awake like they hadn't been there before. His bloodshot eyes widened. He looked a bit insane.

"What happened Prongs?" Moony mused. James sniffed loudly and swallowed some saliva. "I tried to love," he proclaimed dramatically.

Sirius nodded knowingly, trying not to smile at his green-eyed friend.

"And who did you try to love exactly?" Padfoot added, trying to pry more of the information he'd already known. "A red haired Goddess," James said in a dreamy, far away voice.

"Oi, James! Just tell us why you're crying! You never cry!" Remus cried exasperated.

"Lily, damn it! She is the most beautiful creature to ever live and she won't take two glances at me! I've tried everything!" James shouted. He sighed. "Everything."

"What did you do this time?" Sirius ventured. This usually wasn't a good question. It's like the time he asked why James was covered head to foot in foam after being out drinking for 12 hours.

"I charmed a bouquet of lilies to read I poem I wrote." James replied, now with his usual troublesome smirk. They both knew that smirk. If he wore it for more than a minute, then they knew it was against the rules and that they shouldn't try it anyway. At least with Moony not around.

Remus really didn't want to ask to read the poem, but it seemed necessary to cheering him up. Then they could go to dinner. "How did your poem go?" Remus asked finally.

"Your hair is red, your heart is too. If you were with me, you'd never be blue." "Well that doesn't seem that bad!" "That's only the first verse." "Oh no."

He handed them a small bit of parchment holding the cursed poem.

A Poem for Lily

Your hair is red

Your heart is too

If you were with me, you'd never be blue

Your hair smells like a field of flowers

I could just look at you for hours and hours

When I'm with you, I need a lot of cold showers

Your voice is amazing

It's oh so sweet

If I could eat gluten

You'd be my wheat

One day your family

Will be who I meet

Being with you is such a treat

Lily, Lily

I love you

Your hair is red

You heart is too

If you were with me,

You'd never be blue

This is from James to the best little you

"It's not that bad, you know." Sirius said. "Yeah, it's sweet yet kind of stalkerish. What did you do to make her mad?" Remus added.

James wasn't crying anymore. He just smirked and said, "I had it sing so loud that everyone on the room could hear AND had it repeat itself 18 times."

"You're one hopeless romantic." Sirius said slyly. And so they went to dinner, knowing that rejection is a part of life and that if you have friends, rejection isn't all that life shattering. Even from a red haired Goddess.

Comment! Now! Please! Just click and type people!


End file.
